


will you watch me as i fade away?

by duskroses



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, but without a happy ending, did i mention there’s gay, just imagine that kisa was the one who watched kate sacrifice herself instead of seth, kate fuller character study, oh yeah spoilers for season 3 if u haven’t watched yet lol, with a side of self-indulgent gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskroses/pseuds/duskroses
Summary: Kate kept her eyes locked with Kisa’s until she stopped in front of her; until she felt Kisa’s palm rest on her cheek.“Kate, you don’t have to do this.”





	will you watch me as i fade away?

**Author's Note:**

> im sad . its 3am

“Are you here for redemption? In whose eyes?” Amaru growled, then laughed, “Your God’s?”

Kate’s gaze shifted towards Scott, and then to Kisa, who ran into the cave calling Kate's name just in time to watch Kate walk to her death.

“No.” Kate glared back at Amaru. “In the eyes of the people I love.”

Once again, Kate looked to her dying brother held hostage in Amaru’s grasp, then glanced at Kisa again too, her lips curled into a small reassuring smile that signaled to them how everything was going to be okay, even though after tonight nothing would ever be the same again. At that, Kisa’s eyes glossed over, and Kate, felt hot tears coming out of her _own _eyes; yet Kate’s tears were not out of grief. It was relief that washed over her during that instance in the cave, relief that after all this time she could finally admit to herself that she had love for Kisa and that Kisa loved her, without having to endure the consequences that would have followed had this been said at a different time, in a different place.__

____

____

Kisa’s brow furrowed as she slowly parted her lips, as if she was thinking about what to say next. She took small steps towards Kate, cautious and warry of Amaru lingering next to them. Kate kept her eyes locked with Kisa’s until she stopped in front of her; until she felt Kisa’s palm rest on her cheek.

“Kate, you don’t have to do this.” Kisa pleaded, her voice desperate, and scared, almost like she knew that no matter how much she begged for Kate to come back to her, she would never be able to stop what would have to come next. Kate said nothing for what seemed like minutes, and instead of talking stared at the ground and lifted her own hand up to grasp over the one already caressing her face.

Kate tightened her grip around Kisa’s hand, and made their eyes meet once more. “Yes, I do.” She smiled, “It’s time to let go.”

Holding back more tears, she tore away from Kisa with such reluctance and anger that Kate had thought she heard Amaru make a comment about the two of them, but the sound of Kisa’s shaky voice whispering _‘it’s not your fault’ _replaying over and over in her head was much too loud for Kate to have made out what was actually said.__

____

____

In the mere moments of self-preparation for what she was about to do, Kate tried her hardest to forget. Forget her old life, her school, her friends, who probably thought she was already dead. Her father who she was forced to stab through the heart, her mother who was suddenly and violently taken from them, her brother who was on his knees about to sacrifice his own life for Kate; her brother who she swore to protect with her life, no matter the obstacles that she’d have to overcome. Seth and Richie Gecko, the brothers whose fuck-ups were the reasons why she was standing there in the first place, and cost Kate her life, now more than once. Kisa, who, without her, Kate would have never found a reason to keep moving forward, and the light of forgiveness in her heart would have never been lit once more, even if it was for the last time. So, as she made her way towards hell’s gate to let herself be engulfed by the welcoming flame, Kate felt no sadness, or anger, or guilt. She only felt lucky; lucky that she managed to drown out Kisa and Scott’s screams with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short. title is from stomach it by crywolf.


End file.
